Lily the Werecat 2: The Story behind her
I don't know why but Moon didn't get this right, so i'm saying it myself (link to fake story: w:c:creepypasta:Lily the Werecat). The Story Well, i was born on Halloween, when i was a baby my mom killed herself, my heart was broken i could cry a river! i knew she killed herself because i was right there! she had stabbed herself! after a few years (when i was 4) i asked my dad if i could go on the computer and he said "for the first time???? i think i could help" i just looked at him and was like "MEW K" i ran to the computer and turned it on and the news popped up and it read "killer Tigers out on the loose! they are not out in the morning but in the noon and at the night! we will send over some food! these Tigers are not just animals but they are half human!!! we blame-" after it said 'we blame' i just cried, i was wanting to be out all day....but i could't it there was something i wanted to do! BLAH BLAH BLAH FEW YEARS LATER WHEN I WAS 10!!!!!!! so, now on to how i REALLY found myself as a N-e-k-o/half human half cat/were-cat/cat-girl (the list of names goes on and on!)so i would wake up at 5:50 AM in random houses, i would then look around the house and find people stabbed, gutted, cut up, or looked eaten! i was just starting recording myself at night but every time i awoken, the camera was broken so i planted one on myself, it amazed me how i would look like a cat! and what i would do! i started making posters saying "Human by birth, Cat by heart" and put pictures of cats on it then sell it, i had been in-rolled in a new school one day and one of the teachers said i smelled like a cat and that she was a dog person! i went home and my sister was there (at this time i didn't know who she was) i ran up to her and asked "Who are you??? why are you here???" she then replied "i'm your new sister! my name is Lily too!" i just ran in and talked to my dad "did you adopt that girl outside????" i asked "Yes i did! she acted just like you, cat person, says 'Mew' at random times, seems to act weird" "i act weird?? your so funny dad! well i'm going to say mew-low to her", Lily came in and said "MEW-LOW SISTER" i hugged her and we went up to My room our room and i asked"what r you?" it was a odd question but she answered "I was abandoned by my mama because i'm half cat because i was evolved by them :3" my face went blank and i turned into a cat and then smiled "ME TOO!!!! WE'RE LIKE THE SAME PERSON!!!!" i yelled! the next day at school i met a "friend" (she was Maya) and she told me "meet me behind the school after math" i agreed and when i went there she had a knife and my sister came (Tiger Form :3) but Maya ignored her and just cut me and in her story she says i cut myself!! she cut me again and Lily attacked her (she says i am this Lily) all Maya let out was a single scream and my Sister turned human and some kids came then said "I KNEW I HEARD SCREAMING!!! THE LILY'S DID IT WE NEED TO TELL EVERYBODY" i only looked at them frozen and i just put up my arm and yelled "YOU THINK I DID IT??!!!??? LOOK AT THESE CUTS!" they looked away and i just yelled again "LOOK AT ME! LOOK AT ME! LOOK AT ME! SHE CUT ME! YOU THINK WE DID IT??? YOU THINK WE DID IT! I WILL HURT YOU IF YOU DON'T BELIEVE ME" one of them said "Well we don't believe you! i don't care if you hurt me!!" i just looked and some kids were looking at me, they were frozen and they're mouths were open i dropped to my knees and just cried and ran home! i broke the door to get in and just told my dad "they hurt me! they wanted to kill me!" i ran to my room and locked the door and just cried! when my sister came home she opened the door (we have keys) and saw me on out laptop (HP's suck) reading the Jeff_the_Killer creepy-pasta and the whole time heard me saying "FAKE! FAKE FAKE FAKE FAKE! FA-TO-THE-K-E- FAKE" and then she said "what's fake" i turned around and said "JEFF THE KILLER" she turned around and turned into a tiger and was like "I CAN BEAT YOU- owe there's no killer here" i just sighed and went to bed! ERROR ERROR CAN NOT TELL Sorry times up! B-t-w i hacked Moon's computer